Seekers of Darkness a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic
by SeekersofDARKNESS
Summary: A story about two partners who seek nothing more then the salvation of their newfound homeworld and their lost pasts. Will they be able to overcome the odds and survive in this unfamiliar world, or will the forces that work towards destruction prevent this?
1. Prolog Part 1

**Prologue part 1**

(Disclaimer: We, as in my writing partner and me, do not own Pokémon, or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. All rights to Pokémon and related names go to Pokémon Co. and Nintendo)

There was nothing. Whatever happened before, I can't remember, but right now there was just nothing. And yet I felt... warm and comfort. It was a strange feeling really. The one you'd have to experience yourself for you to properly understand. I didn't know how I got wherever I was, but after what felt like an eternity I saw light. And somewhere in the back of my head a soft voice, neither male or female, began to speak.

Welcome, unknown one. I take it that you have answered my calling?

Now, I'm going to be honest with you. I've never been the kind of person to be easily scared, but this voice had something so unnatural and otherworldly to it that I just couldn't help, but feel unnerved by it. I probably would have started to shake all over, but it was then that I noticed that I didn't really have a ...well, body. I felt that I was floating, but wherever I looked, even in the direction I presumed was down, I didn't see any of my limbs or any trace of my body. Then I heard the voice continue speaking.

Tell me, if you knew your world was on the verge of collapse, what would you do? Would you just stand by like so many others just because it seems that there is nothing you can do? Or perhaps, would you be the kind of person who would try their best to keep the world intact, despite the odds?

What kind of stupid question was that supposed to be? Of cause I would try to help!  
And if anyone were to try and tell me I shouldn't, simply because they can't find any obvious solution? Heck, I would pound some sense into them. What good is it to not even try? Those were only some thoughts I had on that matter, regardless, I really didn't expect the voice-entity-thingy, or whatever it was, to hear me. So I think you can kind of guess how shocked I was when the voice replied to my thoughts.

A fine answer. Headstrong and loyal, though maybe, a bit rash and plain. Yet, sometimes those decisions make for the best.

That had probably been the second time in my life that I was about to soil my pants, if I had had any at that moment. The first time had been only a minute ago and that wasn't a good sign. I was the kind of person who listened to his instincts. The voice seemed a lot closer now although that could have been because it grew louder with each passing second. It couldn't really grow any closer since it was inside my of my head .

So, brave one, tell me, if you would have the chance, would you do the same for somebody else 's world too? Even though you don't know it? Even though your worlds were nothing alike?

Again with those weird questions. I mean, the answers were all so obvious. If the world deserved it, sure, I guessed.  
Of cause hadn't been so naiive to think that I was able to save everyone. Even if I wanted to. Whoever thought something like that was just plain stupid. But...if there was a good reason for it and maybe even a small chance, I'd at least try. Of that I was sure of.

Fine then, I will take your word for it.

That were the last words I heard before an invisible force began to pull me forwards and the colorful glowing around me began to intensify. A deep humming sound enveloped me and after a few seconds, just when I was sure I was about to go deaf, everything went white in a flash.  
And then... **darkness**.


	2. Prolog Part 2

**Prologue part ****2**

(Disclaimer: We, as in my writing partner and me, do not own Pokémon, or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. All rights to Pokémon and related names go to Pokémon Co. and Nintendo)

I cannot say how it happened or what transpired before. It felt like a dream, however, at the same time it was too real for it to be just that.  
I remember looking around only to see a thick fog that surrounded me like glue. No. More like I was in the sky surrounded by clouds. I could even pick out specks of blue here and there.  
I didn't feel any part of my body, rather it was like I was just a molecule, freely drifting through the sky a midst the clouds, yet, somehow static. I wasn't feeling cold either. Rather I felt very warm, but I couldn't explain how.

Then, for one second, I thought I saw two suns. Though on closer inspection the second one turned out to be just a little ball of light.  
I wasn't able to act with it, or run away from it, so I simply continued to observe when suddenly, the light began to buzz around me like it was examining me instead.  
Then, out of nowhere, something spoke to me from what sounded like everywhere. Even from inside myself.

Welcome, unknown one. I take it that you have answered my calling?

I wanted to answer, but I wasn't able to, considering I had no actual mouth to pronounce any words with. Above and beyond, I didn't remember anything calling to me. What exactly was that lightning ball talking about? It had been like the clouds around me somehow got inside my head and blocked my ability to think too clearly about it, whenever I tried.

The ball of electricity floated in front of me and it seemed as if it was looking me straight into my eyes before it continued to speak.

Tell me, if you knew your world was on the verge of collapse, what would you do? Would you just stand by like so many others just because it seems that there is nothing you can do? Or perhaps, would you be the kind of person who would try their best to keep the world intact, despite the odds?

I hadn't been quite sure what exactly it was this voice wanted from me, but the question captured my thoughts. It was a complicated question and not easy for me to find an exceptable answer.  
It wasn't like I wouldn't help someone if I could.  
If I didn't know how to properly help someone then I would analyze the situation and the given odds and think of a way until I would find a suitable solution. I wouldn't dare to turn tail and run away in panic either, like a disgraceful coward. No, I would at least think about the here and now, about my chances and stay as calm as possible.  
After all, the calmer one is, the easier they can think and the easier one thinks the quicker they find a solution. It was as simple as that.

A fine answer. A primed and calm head, though that way you may one day find yourself get pressured into a rash decision. Yet, sometimes those decisions make for the best.

That was when I realized the way to communicate with the voice. Apparently it was able to read my thoughts. That had to be it.  
The little light seemed to confirm my theory by slowly floating in a circle around me, but the question of what it wanted from me remained unanswered, until it continued to speak again.

So, cool-headed one. Tell me, if you were given the chance, would you do the same for somebody else's world? Even if you didn't know it? Even if your worlds were nothing alike?

Once again I began to ponder the questions given.  
I still didn't really figure out who or what it was that was talking to me, yet I decided to give my answer regardless.  
Another world? Even though i knew nothing about it, or it's collapse? There was one thing I was sure of. I would at least try. Someone who fights may loose, yes, but those who choose to do nothing will loose for sure.  
Also, I wasn't someone who could simply walk away from someone in need if I saw it. I could use for some adventure.

Fine then. I will take your word for it.

It was the last thing the little ball of lightning said before it disappeared. As soon as it was gone the sky changed colors that switched with every passing second. A strange, foreign force pulled me downwards. My sight became darker and darker as I grew more and more exhausted until I felt nothing more then... **darkness**.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Disclaimer: We, as in my writing partner and me, do not own Pokémon, or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. All rights to Pokémon and related names go to Pokémon Co. and Nintendo)

Location: Oblivion Forest

Thick black rain clouds were covering the sky above the Oblivion Forest. It had been a while since the last rainstorm of this magnitude and many pokémon took shelter from it already.

Some pokémon however, didn't find it in them to care about the streams of water running through their fur. Just like Bibarel who was currently on her way back home from her daily berry search.

Bibarel was happily marching on with a full bag of berries hanging at her side while humming a tune of her favorite song. Every pokémon she passed gave her weird looks, but she didn't care….or notice. You could never be sure of that with a Bibarel. They only ever noticed what they wanted to notice and right now the only thing she cared about was to get home as fast as possible. After all, the berries tasted best when eaten fresh.

When Bibarel almost reached her home something _did_ catch her attention though. There, on the side of the little path that led to her burrow, right under the big oak tree she used as a sort of landmark for orientation (yes she had many of them), she saw two lying pokémon.

Somewhat concerned, Bibarel carefully approached the two. As she neared them she noticed that the one lying closer to her was mostly gray-blue with specks of dark-gray. The other one was a bright leaf green with two streaks of yellow. Then she noticed their sizes. They were awfully… little. At least compared to the common pokémon that normally lived in this forest.

She didn't recognize their species either, not that she knew that many, but still.

Curiosity finally overtook Bibarel so she sat down her bag, careful not to spill her precious berries on the ground and walked over to the gray-blue pokémon. A little hesitant at first, she reached out and poked the pokémon in the cheek. When nothing happened panic began to well up inside her so she put one foot on the side of the stranger and began to shake.

"Hey! Come on, wake up!"

It didn't take long until the foreign pokémon began to stir. Slowly it opened it's eyes and Bibarel stared into two crimson orbs.

"Oh thank Arceus, your awake! Are you alright?"

The now awake pokémon sat up with a low grunt and placed one paw on his forehead.

"Ugh… my head feels like it's about to explode..."

Bibarel guessed from the voice that the stranger had to be a "He". After the stranger sat up she finally managed to get a good look on his face. He had two gray-blue ears on top and a pointy snout. His eyes were surrounded by dark-gray fur that looked like a mask which continued down into, well Bibarel guessed they were a second pair of ears? (AN: We do know that they are sensors, but Bibarel doesn't. She never knew any Riolu 's). The rest of his body was equally colored as the head except for a beige colored fur-collar.

"Where-where am I?" he asked as he looked around in confusion until his gaze rested on Bibarel once more.

"You're in Oblivion Forest. I found you two passed out in front of my burrow. Maybe you hit your head?"she asked as she turned around and went for the other stranger. "Come on inside and let me have a look at your head. Can you walk?"

"I… I guess I can."

Sam 's POV

A little sluggish at first, I stood up and tried to steady myself with the help of the nearby tree. Meanwhile, the Bibarel lifted the other, still passed out, pokémon from the ground and went on ahead. Slowly we made our way through some bushes till we reached a small river where this Bibarel had built her home. My look drifted over to the other pokémon that was being carried by her. _Is__ there a reason this Snivy had been lying beside me_? I couldn't tell. My memories were all scrambled up. The only ones I had were my knowledge about pokémon and my name.

_I__t c__an't__ be helped,_ I thought as I shrugged and continued following the Bibarel inside. I wanted a dry place to think about everything and this wet fur didn't help. It was clinging to my body by now and as I looked at my gray-blue arm a faint pain formed in the back of my head. It felt like it was blocking some thoughts that wanted to come to my mind. What pokémon was I anyway? I didn't even remember that…though, blue fur was definitely a new thing for me.

I tried to take a quick glimpse at my reflection in the river when we walked by and through the distorted surface I made out a confused looking Riolu. Was that me? I confirmed it by touching my face and watched the image mirror my movements. So I was a Riolu, huh? I found it weird that I didn't remember, but considering I lost most of my memory it made some sense. The voice of the Bibarel pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come on inside! Or do you want to stand there 'til you're drenched to the bones?"

I rushed over to her and then through the door she kindly held open for me. I immediately felt a sense of comfort rush over me when I stepped inside the cozy and dry den. It had some lovely brown and red furniture and even a fireplace.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. You can call me Bibarel." she said while gently placing the Snivy on some pillows of a bench, next to the entrance. "This is my den, make yourself at home, but please don't break anything."

"I- I wouldn't!" I quickly assured her "My name is Sam. Nice to meet you Bibarel and thanks for saving me and this Snivy. We probably would have frozen to death in this rain."

Bibarel looked at me in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Wait, you don't know this pokémon?" she asked, pointing at the passed out pokémon.

"Uh, no I don't. I barely have any memories at all. I know that my name is Sam and that this is a Snivy, but I don't know if I ever met it before you woke me."

"That's… odd. Maybe you'll remember come time… anyway, first come here and let me look at your head. Do you have any injuries?"

"Gladly, I don't think that I have." I said as I walked over to the bench and sat down besides the Snivy. "Only a slight headache, but other then that I feel fine."

Bibarel examined the back of my head for a few moments until she stepped away and mumbled something about no injuries.

"Here have some oranberries, they'll help with the headache. Would you like me to fire the furnace?"

"Thanks" I said and took a bite out of the blue berry she handed me. "And yes that would be very kind of you, I feel a little chilly and I bet the same goes for this one." I said while pointing at the grass type pokémon.

After Bibarel examined the Snivy and didn't find any injuries on it either, she stood up and walked out of the room, saying she was going to cook something for dinner and that I was to keep a look over the Snivy. Now, I finally had some time to think for myself about everything. To say I had a few questions would have been the understatement of the year. I didn't know "Oblivion Forest". I didn't know what country, or even what continent I was in and I definitely didn't know anything about this Snivy. I was so sunken in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the movement beside me when the Snivy began to regain it's consciousness.

Jak 's POV

When I woke up I felt as if I had been working for months, or at least the past whole day. The first thing I noticed was the comfortable warmth and the sweet smell of fresh vegetables. I opened my eyes and saw a Riolu that was looking at me strangely. I was startled to say the least and I sat up in panic, but my head immediately protested with a sharp pain. I hissed and clutched my head with both arms and lay back down. I groaned and looked over to where the Riolu was. It just sat there, looking at me with some sort of knowing expression, nonetheless I was able to discern the faint smile it tried to hide. _How rude,_ I thought. Has this stranger been watching me sleep this entire time?

"Are you OK? You shouldn't move around too much yet."

The Riolu had a deeper voice then I suspected. So the Riolu was a male, huh? Well what did I expect? Never would a girl just be staring at someone. I thought that that was common courtesy, but I guess I was mistaken.

"Here," the Riolu said before he reached for the table and held something in front of me "Eat this and it'll make you feel way better. I know that it worked for my headache, at least."

_At least he has _some_ manners, _I thought as I grabbed the berry he was offering me.

"Thank you, you are too kind."

The Riolu waited until I had finished eating and I took my sweet time consuming this delicious fruit. It was very refreshing and soon I didn't feel any headache, or exhaustion anymore. As soon as I ate the last bit of it the Riolu sat forward in anticipation.

"So… my name is Sam" he said and held out his paw for me to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Jak and I'm..."

I started introducing myself, but stopped when I noticed a major detail. My memories where almost completely gone, except for my name. Well, that plus my knowledge about pokémon, of course. How could I not remember anything else? Trying to think about it only seemed to bring forth the seething pain in the back of my head again so I dropped the thought for now.

"… You are~?" Sam asked motioning for me to continue. "A Snivy? Is that what you were going for?"

I looked down on me. A beige belly, green arms, stubby legs of the same color and a tail with a leaf at the tip. Indeed, I was a Snivy. Then why did it feel so foreign to me? Sam looked at me, again with his worried expression.

"Is everything alright? You seem surprised to know that you're a Snivy."

His expression changed to one of shock and sudden understanding as he punched his right fist into his open, left paw.

"Could it be that your memories are gone too!?"

So at least he wasn't as dumb as I expected him to be, I had to give him that. Wait… did he just say that there was someone else with amnesia?

"Who else has lost theirs?" I asked him leaning forward a little.

"Me" Sam said, pointing at his face.

The Riolu filled me in on what he knew, where we were right now and how we got here in the first place and I have to say, it wasn't much.

"So we were lying in this forest, passed out and right next to each other, we both suffer amnesia and know nothing about this world at all?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."Sam said and nodded in confirmation.

The door on the other side of the room opened then and through it strolled who I supposed was Bibarel that Sam had told me about. She had plates of food in both hands and quickly placed them in front of us.

"Oh so you're up and going already? That's great to see."

I hopped down from the bench and went over to her.

"My name is Jak, a pleasure to meet you and I thank you for saving my life. I am eternally in your debt." I said as, followed by a deep bow.

"Oh, please. You don't need to thank me. It was the least I could do with all these strong and vicious pokémon living in this forest."

She waved me off with a flick of her paw and turned back towards the table.

"Go on and eat something. You two must be starving by now."

"Will do ma'am!"

"Thank you very much!"

The Riolu and I said in unison. I got up on the bench again while Sam made himself comfortable and started to eat. We ate in silence, even when Bibarel rejoined us with a plate of food for herself. Apparently I hadn't eaten anything for days, because for once I could not hold myself back from stuffing myself full of this food. I have to say that this dish on that day tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. It was like I ascended into heaven and came back with a full plate of fruits from Arceus itself.

When we had finished with eating we helped Bibarel clean the dishes and the kitchen. After that we sat by the now lit fireplace and let her tell us a few things she knew about the forest and the surrounding areas. Turns out that Bibarel hadn't had the best of memories herself, but she tried her best to explain as much as she could for our sake. Apparently this so called "Oblivion Forest" was what pokémon around here called a mystery dungeon and a dangerous one at that.

Though apart from the strong pokémon that roamed this forest, someone who wasn't experienced enough could easily get lost. That sounded like a major problem to me and apparently the Riolu thought the same. Maybe I had been too hasty to think of him as one of the slower ones. He seemed to have a sharp mind, although he rarely seemed to make use of it.

After another few hours of holding a conversation we decided to leave the rest for tomorrow. Sam and I were completely exhausted and I'd like to think that a good night 's sleep always worked wonders on finding solutions to a problem. So Bibarel led us to two of her guestrooms.

I thanked her and wished her a restful night. As I closed my door I heard Sam wish me a good night as well, but the door closed before I had the chance to respond.

I shrugged and immediately collapsed onto the bed. I must have been even more exhausted then I first thought because I can't even remember anything else before I was pulled into a

End of chapter one.

**Author Notes:**

**S****am: Welcome! (puts hands in the air and begins to wave frantically)**

**Jak: Yes… hello. (looks at Sam ****dropsweating****)**

**Sam: We are the Authors behind this new fanfiction and before you ask, yes we ****are**** writing this together and will continue to do so.**

**Jak: Please don't expect too much of us. We are new here on and due to our different lives we can't always come together for writing.**

**Sam: So as you can imagine there won't be a consistent update schedule. Rather we will be updating this story whenever we are ready to do so.**

**Jak: Nonetheless we ****will**** write this story until the end. Even if it may take some time. We have much planned out already.**

**Sam: That 's right. You can expect this story to go crazy in the future.**

**Jak: Define crazy.**

**Sam: You know what I mean (nudges Jak with his elbow while wriggling his eyebrows)**

**Jak: I really hope I am mistaken…**

**Sam: ANYWAY! We are aware of the fact that there are no speech marks in the ****P****rolog and we are deeply sorry for that. Although that one is on me. I didn't notice that didn't keep the speech marks until I posted the story ****(U****w****U)****.**

**Jak: Hopefully we won't make the same mistake twice. And if we do… well you may tell us of this, but since we don't really know how to fix that, or how to re-upload a chapter there's really nothing we can do about it at the moment.**

**Sam: Also, despite the name of this fanfiction it will NOT be a Kingdom Hearts crossover. We may reference the game here and there, but it will never be more then that. Otherwise this story would have been posted on the crossover section and not here.**

**Jak: Last point for now, please let us know if the length of the written chapters is OK. Please keep in mind that if you request longer chapters it will take that much more time to write for us and upload.**

**Sam: ****The following chapters may take longer than this one since I will be working most of the time instead of having my days off like today. Lastly, feel free to review this story and stay tuned for the next chapter! \ (****^-^****) /**

**Jak:…****right. See you all soon.**


End file.
